Austin's Journal
by driftingintoouterspace
Summary: Ally discovers Austin's secret journal . She finds some very interesting things in there... Auslly! My first fan fiction:) Note: After Chapters and Choices, so it may contain some spoilers for those who haven't seen the video clips.


Hey guys! I just joined fan fiction and I am having a lot of trouble figuring things out so sorry if this isn't right. Anyways, please give me constructive criticism- just no rude or inappropriate messages. This might suck really badly, but please read and review!

Note: This is after Chapters and Choices, but since I didn't watch anything but part one and the kissing clip I may not have everything right. Oh and I added a few things that aren't part of the show.

Ally's P.O.V

I walked into Sonic Boom, after a long day of school. I barely got any sleep so I was exhausted. When I got up, I had somehow fallen off my bed and had a huge bruise on my knee. My contacts wouldn't go in so I had to wear my dorky glasses. My hair had huge tangles and refused to lay flat, forcing my to straighten it. Since it took so long trying to put in my contacts and doing my hair, I was rushed and put my shirt on backwards and my shoes on the wrong feet. The whole day I walked around feeling like a zombie. I had been daydreaming most of the classes and got in trouble for sleeping in 3rd hour. Its not like I didn't already know all the elements and what their families were. Science class was so **boron **(Haha get it? Chemistry jokes are the best!) That wasn't my usual behavior, so the principle let me off with a warning. I couldn't let my Dad figure out or I would be grounded from reading again! Last time that happened I nearly went crazy! Luckily, I finished all the homework that weekend because I knew I would be busier this week.

The reason I couldn't fall asleep was simple: Austin Moon. Right after I conquered my stage fright, he kissed me. It wasn't a friendly kiss, heck no; it was full on lip-to-lip action. It was soft, sweet and released the feelings we so desperately hid from each other. My heart was racing as he held me close to him. We slowly backed away, both of us blushing and smiling, amazed at what just happened. All of a sudden Kira had to come a ruin our moment. She told Austin she would be his girlfriend again. The worst part is, I could see the horror in his eyes as the confused mess slowly unraveled. Gosh Kira is such a…

"Excuse me ma'am?" someone cautiously said, awakening me from my thoughts. Crap, there were a couple customers waiting in line. After I finished taking care of their needs, I closed the store. Business had been really busy lately and we were making a lot of progress, but that meant I had to take on more shifts, which was not okay. I needed a nap and my Dad could take the shift when he got home. I quickly scribbled down a note explaining that I had to get to homework right away and study so he shouldn't disturb me. Luckily my dad knew how frusterated I got when people interrupted me while doing homework. That excuse should work. Tiredly dragging my feet up the stairs I barely missed the wall as I turned the corner into the practice room. I barely registered anything around me as I dragged on to the beanbag and crashed on to it with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I landed on a hard object. Pulling the thing from underneath me I saw a book that I didn't recognize. What the heck? There was only one way to find out what it was. Opening to the first page, I softly murmured what I read. "Keep out! Don't read this book or Dougie the Dolphin will kill you!" I started laughing Austin's childish… "OH MY WORD AUSTIN HAS A JOURNAL!" I yelled before clamping my hand on mouth.

I wonder what juicy things are written in there…NO! I can't read this! Austin read my journal… NO! I would be a bad friend! Two wrongs don't make a right! I bicker with my own self for around 30 minutes until I decide not to read it. I knew I was making the right choice. Still, a part of me really wans to open it! I start to open the journal again when all of a sudden the door opens and in walks…

Yay! I love a good cliffy! I'll try to update soon if you guys want more… Please tell me if you hated it or not!


End file.
